Is that Hateration I sense Or is it just YOU?
by B055 d0n B4rBi3
Summary: Inuyasha Takahasi. Richest pretty boy of Shikon no Tama High. Probably of all Japan. But when a girl rolls into town, he's second best, while she is Number one.(really bad summ. Help!) Pairings; InuKik first InuOC, SanMir, KagBank, KouAya, SessRin
1. Chap 1: Pleasantries of the past

Disclaimer: I own nada of Inuyasha. Just the girl. And the song is from  
Ashanti-Thank you. (just pretend it's the qirls song from  
the heart.BUT I Dun Own it. Keep that in mind.  
  
Chap 1:Pleasantries of the past  
  
"I just wanna say. That I'm thankful, for having you in my life. I just wanna say thank you, I wanna say, I wanna say thank you. For being in my life. I just wanna say thank you, and I miss you and I wish that you  
  
were here with me. Saying thank you, and I love you, for being in my life. I don't know, I don't, I don't know what i would do if I didn't have you in my life. In my life, I just wanna say thank you, I love you, and I miss you. I just wanna say thank you, I love you, and I miss you." Sang a sweet, gentle voice. From where it came from? A secluded area that was near the forest of the school that was Shikon no Tama High.  
While passing by to find a seat outside in school campus, a certain silver-haired hanyou and a darked haired boy with small golden earrings, were walking happily chatting. They found a seat and sat, soon to be surrounded  
  
with the other popular guys. They were all laughing and joking and doing what guys did. Through all that laughter, Inuyasha's ears swivelled backwards and have constantly been twitching. Miroku was basically the first and only to notice. So through all the jokes and laughter, Miroku bent down ( he was sitting ON the table while Inuyasha was on the Bench) and whispered to Inuyasha,  
"I have taken notice that your ears are twitching. What's up?" Inuyasha just shrugged. He didn't really wanna tell Miroku. But he didn't know why.  
"Are you sure? Or are you just not telling me?" Miroku continued. Inuyasha was starting to get a little pestered, so he glared at Miroku.  
"It's, NOTHING, Miroku. It was, just some girls gossiping. Somewhere. Are you satisfied now?" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. Miroku simply  
  
nodded, though not completly buying it, and continued being Merry.  
Inuyasha tried to hear the sound. It was type far, but not off the school grounds. That he could make out. He strained his ears and heard, someone with a sweet angelic like voice. But it was so soft, it sounded like the person WAS miles away. Being the curious one, Inuyasha stood up, but didn't want anyone to get suspicious and follow him. So he quickly smirked and said,  
"Hold on, I need to piss. Maybe more. I knew i shouldn't have taken the Taco Supremo Special."  
His friends laughed as he walked off into the school. He went to the opposite side of the school. Where the forest was. Just how the hell did he hear the voice? Out of all the students that were talking, plus the cars passing by, PLUS the fact that the school was hella long and HELLA wide? He must be improving his senses.  
So he opened the emergency back door and made his way near the forest that was filled with beautiful Sakura Blossoms. Inuyasha loved sakura blossoms. It reminded him of his mother (no she's not dead. He just loves his mom SO frickin' much) She was naturally beautiful, and delicate. Soft, and ALWAYS smelled good.  
He searched the area while listening intently  
"Wait a minute. Why the hell am I even here?" He noticed that he said that out- loud. And because of this, he heard and slightly saw a shadowy figure get up, and run deeper into the forest. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, and side-grinned.  
'So, you wanna play Cat and Mouse, do ya? One of my favorites.' he thought. He instantly dashed after.  
She was pretty good at being the mouse. She had yet to be caught Inuyasha. Inuyasha was using a bit of his hanyou speed to help catch up.  
'What the hell IS she? A super track star?' he thought as the first bead of sweat fell down his nose. Why the hell WAS she running away? Was she a crook? A killer? A hella ugly she-creature? Why didn't she want to be seen? All these thoughts passed by through Inuyasha's head as he chased after. 'Whatever it is, it couldn't be that horrible of a sight. I mean, with a voice like that. Maybe that was a trap. Wuddever.' He noticed that the mouse was still shadowy and it never slowed it's pace. Until, SCORE!!! It tripped over a vine. Inuyasha smirked, he then happily pounced onto it and heard it scream in surprise. Inuyasha didn't get off any time soon. He enjoyed seeing,"his prey" squirm. His eyes widend a bit, and he smirked when he heard a slightly accented voice behind him.  
"UGH!! Get off of me! Right NOW!! I did NOTHING!! Let me BE!!"  
"Fat chance sweetheart." he smirked and spoke. "Now just what the hell were you doin' in the forest of my school? Snoopin' around like a spy?"  
"I, w-was NOT snooping around. I am new here,now please GET OFF!!" this just made Inuyasha smirk even more.  
"New eh? Why the hell weren't you in any classes? I'm sure I'd have noticed fresh meat anyday. ANd if you're new, just why the hell were you way back here? In the forest?"  
"Please, get off of me." she complained. Hey, Inuyasha wasn't exactly as light as a feather. And crushing her body onto a very un-even and jagged, pointy surface, didn't exactly help. Inuyasha got off her body.  
Just to switch positions and sit on her back.  
"I'll get off. When you answer my questions. Why were you snoopin' around-"  
"I WAS NOT SNOOPING FOR THE FINAL TIME!!!" she screamed with all her might. (Don't forget. Inuyasha is sitting on her. Her stomach is being pressed onto the floor.SHe really isn't getting much air.)  
"I WAS JUST SITTING THERE SINGING!!! I'm new, but I start tomorrow and I was just visiting the schools' outer area. I came before your luncheon period and i just ended up HERE, nowpleasegetoffofmeican'tbreathewell!!!"  
Inuyasha slowly got off feeling a bit stupid. He sat down on the floor next to the girl, watching her pick herself up. She brushed the dirt off of her and sat back down on her knees. Inuyasha continued watching her curiously. He sat with his right arm being like a stand, supporting him. His right leg was straight while his left bent up. His left arm rested on top. He rasied an eyebrow at the girl and spoke.  
"So. Why were you running away from me?"  
"I thought you were my, um, one of my many stalkers." she nervously laughed while her haed drooped down. Inuyasha looked at he like (0o).  
'Stalkers.' he thought with a shudder. 'DEFINATLY brings back memories.'  
"So what's your name?" she asked with her head down. She was looking at the grass. Mindlessly plucking at it. Inuyasha looked at her like she was nuts.  
"Wait! You don't know who I am?" The girl just looked up at him.  
"Should I-" Her eyes instantly widend. Inuyasha smirked at this, but then frowned. His eyes slowly widend. Silence ensued between them. Until they noth jumped back and pointed at eachother.  
"IT'S, IT'S YOU!!"  
"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI?!?!"  
"G-GEM, STONE?!?!"  
"Y-You moved?! HERE?!"  
"......" she was too surprised to talk. To think. The children, of the people, who owned the biggest corperate businesses, that rivaled eachother, and hated eachothers every BEING, and their enemy's children, were at the same school. Most likely to be in the SAME classes. Learning the SAME material. At the SAME time. With the SAME teachers. This will prove to be a very, interesting year.  
TBC  
So.Is it Good or el malo? You must tell me for it is your DESTINY, to review my story.  
The fate of the entire WORL- well, not world, uh, let's see. umerah, uh Oh  
The fate of the entire FANFICTION.NET WORLD, rest in your own hands. Should you refuse  
to review, fanfiction.net, shall perish. And be no more but a world of pure and utter darkness.  
You, have the power to save it all. Review, and help save the FFNET world, from dark chaos.  
(Ishizu inspired me.Teehee .)  
Go down  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
REVIEW 


	2. Chap 2: I Hate You the pain of it all

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all of Inuyasha. I own things that wasn't ever on

Inuyasha and probably never will be. So, yeah. Read it and... enjoy.

Before we get started on the actual story, I'd like to say something. I am so very disappointed. BUT, it isn't your fault people. It's mine. I have only received 1 review. ONE!!! But, that's ok. Because I know that people don't really read fics with only one chapter. Hell, I don't. So, I'm gonna try to not be lazy, and make more than one chapter. Thank you for reading this. AND IF YOU HATE MARY SUE LIKE CHARACTERS FUCK OFF!! (xcuse the short fuse)

Now let the story begin

Chap 2:I Hate You!!!

Last time

"IT'S, IT'S YOU!!"

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI?!?!"

"G-GEM, STONE?!?!"

"Y-You moved?! HERE?!"

"......" she was too surprised to talk. To think. The children, of the people, who owned the biggest corporate businesses, that rivaled each other, and hated each others every BEING, and their enemy's children, were at the same school. Most likely to be in the SAME classes. Learning the SAME material. At the SAME time. With the SAME teachers. This will prove to be a very, interesting year.

(Story Begin)

Inuyasha was the first of the two to come back to reality. He was now mildly shocked. Since Gem was still shocked to even breathe right, Inuyasha took the time to look her over to see how much this pest of a girl has changed since the last time he's seen her, which was a WHILE back.

'Well, she certainly has grown, that's for sure.' He thought. From what he remembered, this girl was always a shorty compared to him. He was always a head taller than her. Now, even IF they're both sitting on their asses, he could tell she was at least a half inch shorter.

'What else has changed?' He thought. His eyes roamed her stiff body. 'Skin? Perfect. And always it's Sandy tan color, (think of Marik/Maliks skin from Yu-Gi-Oh) and her eyes.' He had to admit, though NEVER aloud, that her eyes were very pretty to look at. They were cat-like (Think of Yami-Pharaohs'- eyes from Yu-Gi-Oh) and dark Hazel brown in color. 'Her eyes always had this glassy look to it,' thought Inuyasha. 'It always made me wanna just, poke them.' He smirked at this thought.

'Back to my observation.' His golden amber eyes glided towards her legs. 'Long, flawless and shiny as ever. Movin up! Well damn, girls' been working out. I can see her girly abs.' he thought. he sighed while smirking.

"Moving up-" Inuyasha immediately cut his sentence off. Why? He was staring at a place, NO guy should. Inuyasha slightly gasped.

'The No mans spot. What, the hell?' he thought. 'Well, she's a healthy girl. I remember me making fun of her back in the day by calling her Flats. Or flaty-girl. Or Flat board.' Inuyasha smirked while reminiscing out loud." Or Flats Peak. Or No-chested. Guess I really can't say that now." Inuyasha chuckled as he remembered those days he used to make her cry. Hey, it was fun and she was an easy, open target.

"Back to observations." He moved upward past her long neck and to her face again. He stop at her lips. They were a soft pink color. And her Cupids' Arrow were roundish. And bottom lip was pouty.

'I ain't surprised, she always used to pout when I teased her.' The smirk came back.

'Last stop.' Her hair. It was way longer now. It was right above her waist. Ebony in color, and as spiky as ever. (think of Raditz's hair-from DragonBall Z- but more controlled and not as puffy) And she always had these two long spikes that framed her face. Well Inuyasha had finished running his, test, and was about to knock lightly on her head when all of a sudden........(well this sucks)

!!!!!! Gems POV !!!!!!

Well, I must admit. I am shocked, no, shocked is an understatement. I am.....well I cannot find a word to replace and out-do shocked, but whatever it is, I am that to see Inuyasha once, yet again. To think it was a possible that I would never have to see him again. I suppose fate is against me if I must see Inuyasha in person again. Wait a second, I thought rumors were that Inuyasha was now residing in Kyoto, NOT Tokyo!! Wait again.

'If I am seeing Inuyasha now, on the school grounds, then, that must mean Inuyasha also goes to the same school (uh, der) which also means, We will go to the same classes (once again, derr) Which ALSO means, we will be in the same classes, with the same teachers, learning things at the same time!!! WE COULD POSSIBLY EVEN BE PARTNERS FOR STUFF!!!( No shit. Gee,for a brain, she sure is slow ain't she? Eh, wuddever) Ok, Gem, calm down. It's no big deal. You can handle this. It's only Inuyasha'

I thought, while trying to calm myself down. But something inside me, wouldn't let this go.

{Yeah. It's no biggie. It's only the boy that used to make u cry as a lass}

'What the, oh Ra I'm hallucinating. Oh RA!!'

{Calm down, Chica, you aren't hallucinating. I promise}

'Then Why am I hearing you from INSIDE my HEAD??'

{Because I'm you, uh derrr)

'...you're, me?'

{Yeah, I'm your sub-conscious.}

'M-my sub-conscious? Since when did I ever HAVE a sub-conscious?'

{Hey, I'm new alright? Gimme a break. Guess you ain't as perfect as you thought you were eh? AHAHA!!}

'...I never thought I was perfect. Some people just say that.'

{Wuddeva. Anyway, this IS a big deal. Inuyasha is the boy you hate.}

'No, I loathe.'

{I wouldn't really use loathe. Sounds like love...unless?}

'Please do not get any ideas. I am FAR from loving that beast!!'

{Beast? Honey, that half-breed, is nowhere near beastly. Fine, is more of the word.}

' EWW!! You are NOT my sub-conscious if you think HE is, fine.'

{Girl, let loose. You know he's is fine. You just wanna hide it.}

'...Are you smoking some type of, sub-conscious drug? Anyone could see that he and I, have nothing for the other.'

{Wuddeva chica. Um, a little advice before I actually GIVE you some advice.}

'yes?'

{Breathe. You have been holdin' ya breathe in shock eva since you saw Inuyasha. Which was like, 4 minutes ago. Oh, and the boy is checkin' out ya chest. You might wanna fix that. He's droolin'. Adios Chica!!}

'What?' After that, I took a deep breath. And my dulled eyes, came back into vision as I saw, Inuyasha staring. At least there weren't any water works. (Drool)

'What a voyeur!!!' (french)I thought disgustedly. Inuyasha was in some type of trance. As perverted as this was, there was also a good thing about this. I smirked, a new thing I picked up over time, and had a small idea. I mentally decided to, _help_, Inuyasha to return to reality. So I searched around the area for the nearest object. There were a few good choices. I had to think about this though.

'Hmm, Choice A, we have a lovely rock. Size of small palm. And edgy at some points. But I don't want to actually hurt him. Choice B, we have a smaller rock. Appears to be light in weight. But, it has many sharp pointy edges. Could leave many unsightly scars. Choice C, a nice healthy acorn. Sadly, it might not catch his attention as its size is so tiny. And, Choice D, a not so light twig. With thorns. Out of the question. Choice C wins.' So I made a swift grab for the harmless little acorn. I smirked and out loud I said,

"Inuyasha!! FETCH THE ACORN!!"

I ferociously chucked the acorn after yelling, grinning like an idiot. At the same time Inuyasha heard his name being shout, his head snapped up.

Bad move.

"GYAAAHHH!!! OH MY GOD, OH MY FUCKING, GOD!!!!" Inuyasha screamed in pain. What happened?

Acorn, met eye.

Apparently, the bottom of the healthy acorn collided into Inuyasha's right eye. Inuyasha instantly crashed his hands over his eye and continued to scream. I, was so shocked. My eyes widened and I gasped into her hands. That harmless little acorn had betrayed me!!! It was supposed to get his attention off my chest. Not **hurt** him out of his stupid little trance.

'Oh no!! It, wasn't supposed to be like this!!' I thought. Inuyasha continued to scream even more when he felt warm, sticky liquid seep through his fingers.

"OH MY GOD YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! WHAT THE FUCK MADE YOU THROW SHIT IN MY EYE!!! OH MY GOD!! I SWEAR YOUR ASS WILL BE MINE YOU STUPID BITCH!!! GOD DAMN YOU!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!" he continued. Gem just watched Inuyasha scream and writhe in pain. So many thoughts ran through my mind. One mostly kept telling me to run and not look back. But my body said otherwise. I slowly crawled towards Inuyasha with worried eyes. Sure, I don't like him, but that was no reason to hurl a sharp pointed acorn into his eye! I had to right my wrong. (her mom taught her that)

As soon as I made it right in front of him, I softly spoke and laid a hand onto his right shoulder.

"Takahashi, I'm SO sorry!! Are you al-" But before I got the chance to finish, Inuyasha stopped me. How?

He had back handed my face.

Everything seemed to silence when the sound of skin cracked against another, and echoed.

TBC

Yeh, I know. It's shorter than the first chapter. But right now, it's the best I can do. I can't really be creative with only ONE review. If you guys want me to make it better, I need a boost. Review. No flames please. I have a pretty low self-esteem right now and I don't need people telling me how this is shit. If it's shit, then stop reading it. Thanks.


End file.
